Queen Of Promise
by The Original Hawk's Eye
Summary: Grayson told Roy that she had no plans to get involved with the military, but judging by the situation in Xing, she's probably dead wrong. Accepting 2 OCs for this story, please submit by PM! The form for submission is in the footnote of the story.
1. Chapter 1

She whirled around, gun poised, fingers locked on the trigger. She would not miss. As if. The edges of her mouth quirked up in a small smile at her joke. Deciding that what she had heard was just a mouse, she laid back down.

"Too slow." Fire ignited. It was everywhere, surrounding her. The flames whispered the secrets of alchemy. At least she knew who it was now. "Roy! Call it off, will you?" She cried her voice hoarse from the smoke of the fire, already extinguished. A tall man, with untidy black hair, and eyes of a similar color emerged from the shadows of the warehouse. A woman stood behind him, hair long and blonde, eye's brown. She too held a gun. Grayson sighed. "Go _away_ Roy. I already know what you're planning to ask, and the answer is still no." Roy smiled, and Grayson longed to shoot the grin off his face. "Relax. I'm not here to try to get you to join the military again, even though we could use you." Grayson scoffed. "Found someone to outshoot me?" Roy grinned again, gesturing to the woman beside him. "Yes, actually, I have. You remember Riza, I presume?" Grayson wasn't able to contain a gasp. "The Hawkeye girl?" "Indeed." Roy turned away, and began, pacing. Grayson shifted into a more defensive position, making sure to keep an eye on the woman as well. "Anyway, I'm here because I need you to-" Grayson growled at him, hands moving to the gun resting on her hip. "Stop! No military, no orders. We've already discussed this!" Roy paused in his speech and looked up at her. "It's not military. Actually, that's why I'm here. We need someone to operate on the sly. You're pretty good at staying undercover, given how long it took us to track you down again, and you're what, seventeen?" "Yes." Roy cleared his throat and locked eyes with the woman behind him. "The truth is the situation in Xing is getting worse. We had to pull the Elrics out, and even the emperor is getting antsy. Technically, we aren't allowed to mess with it, so that's why I'm here, to ask you to-" "Do what? Keep a lid on things?" Grayson frowned, trying to keep the interest out of her voice. "No orders? No rules?" Roy nodded at her. 'As long as you stick to the guidelines of the plan, you can handle it how you see fit." Grayson looked at him. "I'm going to regret this. When do I start?"

* * *

**What did you guys think? Let me know! I am accepting 2 original OCs to join Grayson on her journey, so please PM me with your characters, and hopefully I'll accept you! Here's the form:**

**Name: (Full)**

**Age:**

**Appearance: (Detailed)**

**Personality: **

**Talent (i.e. fighting skill, style etc)**

**History (Just a summary of their backstory. If you're accepted, be ready to make it bigger)**

**Connection to this mission:**

**Other: (Anything else you want me to know)**

**Thanks again, and remeber to reveiw!**

**~Hawk's Eye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! I have offically accepted 1 OC, but wanted to remind you that there is still room for one more. Please send them in! **

**Anyways, after last chapter, I realized that I should probably post a form describing Grayson, so here goes:**

**Name: Grayson (This is actually her last name, she does not tell people her first and it will be reveled later)**

**Age: 17, almost 18**

**Appearance: Grayson has tanned skin for being outside so often, large ice-blue eyes framed by thick brown lashes, and ringleted, elbow length brown hair which she typically wears in a long, loose braid to keep out of her face. She is pretty tall, standing a 5'8, and is slightly less than the weight of an average person her age. She has a splattering of freckles dusted across her nose and upper cheekbones.**

**Personality: Grayson is hardened, and closed off from the world. She dosen't smile often, rarely laughs, and angers easily. Even so, if she really comes to trust you, she will let her guard down, and let you in. **

**Talent: Grayson has perfect aim. Give her a knife, a gun, anything, and she WILL hit her target. She is legend in the crime center of Amestris. She can hit her target with almost anything, but she prefers guns to anything else, knifes being her second choice. She excels in hand to hand combat, having been trained in martial arts as a child. Grayson does not know how to use alchemy.**

**History: Grayson has always had a shadowy past. When she was about 5, both her parents were killed in a accident involing alchemy. (I can't tell you the rest, its part of the plot!)**

**Hope that clarifies things! Please enjoy the chapter, and remeber to review (or PM me with an OC of your own!)**

**~Hawk's Eye**

* * *

"Perfect!" Roy reacted so enthusiastically that Grayson wished that she could take back her confirmation. A happy Roy usually resulted in an angry Grayson. "Meet your new partner. She'll be joining you on this mission." He gestured behind him, and a girl stepped out of the shadows. _Another one? _Grayson almost screamed. _THREE _idiots had tracked her down? What was wrong with her? Was she slipping? Grayson turned to the girl, and studied her. She had pale skin, almost translucent, small grey eyes, and long, black hair worn in a bun. She had a huge, idiotic grin on her face, and it made Grayson want to slap her. Suddenly, Roy's words registered. Grayson sputtered. "Partner?!" She turned back to Roy, glaring as if he could make the girl standing in front of her disappear. "No. I work alone. I can't have…" Grayson turned back to the shorter girl, who had stuck out her lip in a small pout, and searched for the right words to describe her. "Excess baggage!" She finally decided on, and glared at Roy once again. Roy gave a laugh, and went to stand behind the smaller girl. "Her name is Odette. She's an essential part to this mission, as she knows much about Xing. She even looks native, and it'll help you blend, because lets face it, you don't really look like you'll belong there." Grayson quickly compared her looks to the possibly Xingese girl. They were certainly different, tan skin to porcelain, large blue eyes to smaller gray ones, spiraling, curly brown hair to straight black. Still, did she really want to have to worry about another person in the desert crossing? Or at all, for that matter. "I'm fine on my own." She repeated, voice clipped, tone cold. "It's really not your choice." Roy's tone mirrored her, hard and removed." We need her involved. You need her involved. I don't care if you don't like it; it's what has to be done." Grayson snorted. "Fine. Welcome to the team." "OMIGOSH, thank you!" The girl, Odette, voice echoed through the empty warehouse. "I was thinking up stuff we could do to help and-" "Stop." Grayson's voice cut through Odette's. "How old is this chick? Is she even qualified for this?" Roy chuckled softly. "She's actually older than you, eighteen I think, and I'm sorry, but do you really think she would be here if she wasn't? She excels in hand to hand, and is a pretty gifted alchemist as well." "Okay, okay. I get it. She's in."


End file.
